Sadistic Bastard
by babycakes14
Summary: Companion piece to A Failure to Communicate. What happened during the five months Remus was held prisoner? DARK FIC. lots of torture and rape and unpleasantness, so don't read if you don't like that stuff. seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I've written J.K. Rowling and asked if I could adopt them, but she hasn't written me back yet, so I'm guessing the answer is no...

_*****WARNING!*** **__This fic contains TORTURE and RAPE and lots of other nasty stuff. If you are offended please, dear God, DO NOT READ! okey dokey?_

**A/N:**

okey dokey. so this is a companion piece to my fic: A Failure to Communicate. This is bits and pieces of what happened to Remus while he was being held prisoner by Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters, (meaning the five months he can't remember) It can stand by itself if you're into mindless torture, but if you want to find out how it began or how it ends, you can just toodle on over and take a look at A Failure to Communicate, if not, no worries. I'd love to hear what you think. This chunk here is just chapter 4 of that fic. It is how it (meaning the trauma and torture and stuff) all started, so i figured I'd better include it, just to help me out and to remind me to work on it, if for nothing else. & it will be a chapter fic, but updates are going to be pretty sporadic. And i'm done talking now, so... enjoy! ... hopefully. :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus sighed to himself as he heard the door open. No doubt it was another nameless Death Eater here to torture and question him. He was a bit surprised (yet relieved) by the fact that Voldemort's best method of torture was the Cruciatus curse. Beating the living shit out of him was a close second. Remus was proud that the torture affected him so minutely. Yes, he screamed and writhed on the floor when they cursed him, and he flinched and winced when they beat him, (the morning after his transformation had been hell), but afterwards he was always able to ignore the bruises and the soreness. And he hadn't spilled one iota of information.

Yes, on the whole, Remus was rather proud of himself.

The only time the Death Eaters had truly hurt him- well, two times actually- was when Lucius had... visited him. But that was ages ago. In his pitch black cell Remus had no way to tell time, but he could feel the pull of the moon and by judging the intensity of it he knew he'd been a captive for a little over a month. He hadn't seen Lucius since his first couple days here.

But as he heard the boots clicking on the stone floor, Remus felt a little prickle of apprehension. That prickle turned into a tidal wave of fear as he felt fingers ghost over his cheek and then trail down his back.

_Speak of the Devil and he shall come._

"Hello, pet," Lucius whispered in his ear. There was a short _snap_ and with a shock Remus realized that Lucius had cut the ropes tying his hands behind his back. He winced as his arms fell forward- he hadn't been untied since the full moon when the wolf had broken the ropes. Lucius grabbed a handful of hair and drug him upward. He tried to support himself with his arms, but they were shaking too badly to be of any use. Lucius set him so he was sitting up, his back pressed against the wall, and crouched down to look the werewolf in the eyes.

"My friends tell me you've been giving them the silent treatment," Lucius smirked. "You weren't so quiet last time I saw you." His grip in Remus' hair tightened. "Any particular reason as to the sudden change of heart?"

"I suppose I just don't have anything to say," Remus' voice was hoarse from lack of use, but he got the message across, and the attitude was not lost on Lucius. He backhanded him for his insolence, and Remus' mouth was instantly filled with the bitter, metallic taste of blood.

"How dare you speak to me?" Lucius spat. "I shouldn't be surprised though, with Dumbledore and all of your demented little friends filling your head with all this rubbish about you being _one of them_, an _equal_. But we both know what you are, don't we, Lupin?" He wrapped his long fingers around Remus' neck. Remus squeezed his eyes shut from the pain, which was what Lucius had intended. The man's defiant gaze unsettled him. "You are an animal," Lucius continued. "And you know as well as I do that animals are either wild, savage beasts, or pets. Which are you?"

Lupins eyes opened and he gave Lucius a look of such fury and hate that Lucius almost faltered. He was not used to his toys showing such animosity.

"I think you're a pet. The resident werewolf," he snorted with laughter. "But more than anything you're _Sirius'_ pet aren't you? His little fuck-toy-"

"You shut your goddamn mouth, Malfoy," Remus spat, twisting around in Lucius' grip, who pulled him away from the wall by the throat and them slammed him back against it, knocking the breath out of him.

"See, Lupin? That's your problem. These people have made you believe that what you say matters." Lucius ran his thumb over his prisoner's lips. "But that mouth of yours is really only good for one thing." He stood, dragging Remus up by the hair until he was kneeling in front of him. Lucius' other hand was busy with the button and zipper on his trousers. Remus, realizing what was going to happen, renewed his struggle to break away. Lucius tightened the grip he had on Remus' hair, pulled his already hard cock out, and pressed the tip to the struggling man's lips.

"Open,"

"Mmmph," came the reply from behind clenched teeth.

Lucius yanked his head back so far Remus was sure his neck would snap. He let out a little gasp which the other man took advantage of; he shoved himself so far into Remus' mouth that Remus gagged and choked. Lucius pulled out and thrust in again.

Remus fought hard to keep the panic from consuming him. He couldn't breathe. He was going to choke to death on this bastard's cock, and from the way Lucius was thrusting in and out of his mouth, as hard as he possibly could, Remus could tell that's what he wanted...

He had only ever given one blow-job before, and that was to Sirius. Afterward, Remus had decided that he really hadn't enjoyed it that much and Sirius had said something along the lines of: _"That's all right, love. If you didn't like it, I won't ask you to do it again,"_ and he hadn't.

Lucius wasn't asking. Up above Remus somewhere he was moaning, but not asking.

Remus' panic turned to anger, and he decided he was not going to kneel there and take it like a good little pet. So the next time Lucius thrust as far into his mouth as he could manage, Remus bit down as hard as he could.

For the second time that night, Remus' mouth was filled with the taste of blood, but he decided that the taste of blood was better than the taste of Lucius' cock.

Besides, the squeal was worth it.

When Remus relaxed his jaw, Lucius stumbled backward and fell on his ass. He rolled onto his back where he writhed in agony, sobbing and cursing, and Remus barely suppressed a laugh. After several long moments Lucius managed to pull himself up by using the wall and half stumbled, half fell out the door of Remus' tiny cell.

Remus sat down and leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Perhaps that hadn't been the best thought out plan. Lucius was sure to return and be downright pissed when he did. Remus knew he would suffer for what he just did, and the type of suffering Lucius could cause was the one kind Remus wasn't so sure he could take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own anything or anyone related to Harry Potter. I've written J.K. Rowling and asked her if I can adopt them, but she hasn't written me back yet, so I'm guessing the answer is no...

**Warnings: **Rape, some bondage, breathplay, In other words: NASTY STUFF, I'm honestly kind of ashamed that I wrote it. If you're offended by any of that, then what the hell are you doing on chapter 2? (seriously, how many warnings do I need to post? Do people not read them?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door banged open violently, and Remus jumped. His adrenaline came rushing back and when Lucius stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him, his mouth went dry. He was back very quickly for a man who just hours before had nearly had his cock bitten off by a werewolf.

"_You little whore_," Lucius hissed as he stalked over to where Remus sat on the floor. He scrambled to get up so he could at least try to defend himself. When he reached for him, Remus swung, and Lucius' head whipped back, blood spurting from his nose. Remus took advantage of his distraction and ran for the door, but he'd barely taken a step when a hand gripped his elbow tightly and jerked roughly, spinning him, and slamming him into the wall. The breath was knocked out of him and Remus fought the buckling in his knees. If he'd been adequately fed, he probably would have been able to remain standing. He fell to the floor and sucked in a breath-

But something was wrong... he couldn't breathe. Panic squeezed his heart like an icy fist and he clawed at his throat. Something was choking him- a collar? Maybe a noose? Maybe Lucius was so angry at him that he decided to kill him instead of torturing him some more-

He was jerked backward and landed flat on his back. He clawed at his throat some more, trying to get his fingers under the rope so he could get himself some breathing room. Lucius was standing above him, holding the end of a rope. He smiled and viciously jerked on the rope. Impossibly the collar grew tighter.

"Do you like your new toy, pet?" Lucius asked. "I do. It's fitting for a dog to wear a collar, don't you think? Next time I go to Diagon Alley, I'll have some tags made so that _everyone-_" he jerked on the rope again. Remus was having trouble moving his hands. Black started to creep up in the corners of his vision. "Will know that you are _mine_."

He jerked one more time before giving some slack. The collar loosened enough to allow Remus to breathe, but barely. Every breath was a loud gasp, a long rattling moan as he inhaled. His head ached and his lungs burned and he wanted to beat the shit out of Malfoy for putting a collar on him like he was some kind of animal, but right then he was too grateful for air to do anything.

"But you haven't been a very good boy, have you?" Lucius said, raising an eyebrow. "You bit me. Do you know what I do to my dogs who bite me?"

Remus tried to ignore him, tried to focus on his breathing.

"I asked you a question, pet," Lucius snarled and kicked him savagely in the ribs. "Do you know what I do to my dogs who bite?"

Remus didn't have the breath to speak, so he shook his head frantically, praying that Lucius wouldn't pull the collar tight again.

But Lucius was apparently satisfied, because he continued. "I chain them up. I muzzle them. And then I forget about them. Eventually they starve to death. And I just happen to have a muzzle for you." Lucius chuckled at the look on Remus' face, and pulled something out of his pocket. "But it's a special muzzle. See, I like you pet. I don't want to kill you like I do my other biting dogs. So this 'muzzle' will make sure you can't bite me."

Remus finally got a good look at the 'muzzle' in Lucius' hand. It wasn't exactly a muzzle. It was a ring gag.

"Open your mouth," Lucius said calmly.

Remus just shook his head and instantly the collar was pulled tight again, choking him. He was drug up to a sitting position. Instinctively, Remus opened his mouth to try to breathe and Lucius shoved the metal ring in his mouth, forcing his jaws apart. Lucius quickly buckled the leather strap behind his head and when he was finished let the leash go slack again. Remus gasped for air.

"You're not a very well-behaved pet, now are you? I thought Sirius would have trained you better." Lucius said, not bothering to hide his amusement. "That's all right. I can train you. As a matter of fact, that's my favorite part. I think we'll start where we left off last time." He pulled on the leash again, but not tight enough to choke him. He just wanted to lead him. "Come on, boy. Get up. On you knees." Remus didn't move and Lucius pulled harder, threatening to cut off his air supply again and Remus scrambled to kneel in front of Lucius. "Good boy," Lucius said, running a had through Remus' hair. "Now. You know this trick. I bet you've done it hundreds of times for Sirius." He removed his hand from Remus' hair and slowly unzipped his fly. He pulled out his cock, thick, hard, and dripping precome. Remus stared at it. He knew what Lucius wanted and he knew that this time with the gag there was absolutely _nothing_ he could to do stop him. Lucius took his cock in hand and circled Remus' mouth with it, spreading the pre-come on his lips.

Remus couldn't take this, couldn't just kneel there quietly and let this bastard have his way with him. He let out a strangled cry (it was all he could manage with the ring gag) and shook his head. Lucius jerked the leash again and choked him, but only for a moment. "That was a warning, pet," Lucius said. "Refuse me again, try to fight, and I won't let go until I come, you understand?"

Trembling, Remus nodded.

"Good." Lucius grabbed a handful of Remus' hair and pulled his face to his crotch. He pushed the head of his cock past Remus' lips and paused. "Come on, pet. You need this. I'm not going to do all the work. Use that pretty mouth of yours."

Tentatively, Remus lifted his tongue until it touched the head of Lucius' cock. He hesitated there, hating himself for being so weak, so manipulable, but the collar tightened slightly and before he completely realized what he was doing, he swirled his tongue around the head. Lucius gasped quietly as Remus pushed his tongue into the slit, lapping up the precome. He kept it that way for a while. Eventually he realized that the ring gag fit around Lucius' cock snugly, and he could suck lightly on the head. Lucius was moaning and quite obviously aroused, but apparently the pace Remus had set was too slow. After a few minutes Lucius yanked on Remus' hair and hissed, "Enough teasing."

Remus squeezed his eyes shut against the hot prickling of tears and sucked harder, pulling Lucius' cock deeper into his mouth. He stopped when he felt he couldn't take anymore without gagging, but Lucius apparently wasn't satisfied. He tightened his hold on Remus' hair and thrust in deeper. His cock hit the back of Remus' throat and Remus gagged. Lucius pulled almost completely out before thrusting in again. Remus choked. Between the collar restricting his breathing and the cock shoved down his throat, he couldn't breathe. He jerked his head back, trying to get away. Lucius snarled and started fucking his mouth harder. Remus moaned desperately and tried to pull away again. Lucius pulled hard on the leash and the collar tightened again, and Remus knew this time he wasn't going to let go until he came.

Lucius thrust in again, and again, and again, apparently oblivious of Remus' distress. Remus sucked as hard as he could and worked his tongue frantically, anything he could do to make Lucius come sooner so he could breathe-

But the black started to creep up in his vision again, and after a few more thrusts his gag reflex quit working. He felt numb and distant, but a tiny shot of fear raced through him. Was this it? Was he dying?

Then, somewhere above him, Lucius moaned obscenely, and Remus' mouth was suddenly filled with his thick, salty, nauseating come. The collar loosened and Remus' mind snapped back into focus. He took a deep breath in through his nose (since Lucius' cock and come were still in his mouth). His dizziness grew, but the black, numbness receded.

"Come on, pet," Lucius said breathlessly. "You deserve a treat. Swallow."

Remus swallowed, his mouth working around the cock to get every last drop. When he was done, Lucius pulled his cock out and let Remus sink back to sit on his haunches.

"Good boy," Lucius said.

Remus looked up at him and saw that he was smiling.

-

-

review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own anything or anyone related to Harry Potter. I've written J.K. Rowling and asked her if I can adopt them, but she hasn't written me back yet, so I'm guessing the answer is no...

**Warnings:** Once again, this fic has RAPE and TORTURE in it!! If you don't like that stuff you are DEFINITELY lost, because not only have I posted SEVERAL warnings, but it's freaking CHAPTER THREE!! (If you want a story and not just mindless torture, my other fic, A Failure to Communicate, is waiting for you. And yes, I'm self-pimping, but I'm proud of that fic!)

3.

With a sickening crack, Remus' head whipped back and hit the stone wall behind him. His left eye felt like it was going to explode, and his cheek was burning where Lucius' hand had struck him.

"Come on, pet," Lucius purred. "This really will be much easier for you if you talk."

"Fuck off," Remus spat and shifted his weight. He was kneeling with his hands tied behind his back. The stone cut into his knees painfully and he was having trouble staying upright. Lucius' blows had made him dizzy.

Lucius grabbed a handful of Remus' hair and bent his head backward, forcing him to look up into the Death Eater's cruelly delighted face. "The McKinnons have dropped off the face of the Earth. They've gone into hiding. How did they know we were after them?"

Remus honestly didn't know the answer to that question, and he wasn't sure whether this frightened or comforted him. On one hand, he knew that no matter what they did to him, he wouldn't give up anything important because he really didn't _know_ anything important. On the other, if (or when) they broke him, if they ever took him to that place where he didn't care what happened as long as he wasn't hurt anymore... there would be nothing he could do, nothing he could tell them, to make them stop, and there was a rather small, selfish part of him that was absolutely terrified by that fact.

But at that moment they had yet to break him, and he said nothing.

Lucius' eyes narrowed and the right corner of his mouth curved up in a smug-looking sneer. With the fingers of his free hand, he traced Remus' mouth. The feather-light touch made Remus twitch. He remembered the "muzzle" Lucius had made him wear, remembered the collar and the leash, and his heart rate picked up. Lucius' sneer turned into a full smile, wicked and sharp, and Remus couldn't quite stop himself from trying to pull away.

"Let's take a break from interrogation," Lucius sighed, and he knelt in front of him so they were face to face. He moved his free hand out of Remus' sight. The hard hand in his hair kept his head back, face pointed towards the ceiling. Remus gasped and tried to jerk away as he felt those feather-light fingers on his cock, sending humiliating waves of pleasure up and down his spine. Lucius rolled his balls in his fingers before sliding his hand down to rub his thumb over the head. Remus gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to will his cock to remain soft, but he couldn't help it. Lucius wrapped his fingers around Remus' cock and pulled, chuckling when the cock grew hard.

Remus moaned and Lucius said, "You're such a whore, Lupin. You can get off on anything, can't you?"

All Remus could do was gasp as Lucius continued to jerk him off. He started to tremble and Lucius picked up the pace, bringing him closer to orgasm. Then he was on the brink, an instant away from coming and Lucius hand disappeared. It was replaced by something cold, and constricting...

"No coming yet, pet," Lucius said. "I'm not done playing with you yet. This pretty little ring will keep you hard for me."

Remus moaned petulantly, both out of frustration and humiliation. Lucius had gotten him hard? How fucked up was that? But he couldn't deny the fact that he _was_ hard; his cock was straining and he bit back another moan. He wanted to come. There was a desperation in the forefront of his mind, he needed to come.

Lucius stood and yanked on his hair, pulling him savagely forward and he fell on his face, unable to catch himself. His hard cock was trapped beneath him and he gasped, trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. He was now lying on his stomach at Lucius' feet with his hands bound behind his back. His vulnerability terrified him, but didn't surprise him. He'd been nothing but vulnerable for quite some time now.

He had his face turned to the right, and Lucius moved to the left, out of his sight. There was a rustle of fabric, a few footsteps, and then Remus felt hands on the backs of his thighs, fingers digging into the tender flesh cruelly, as Lucius spread his legs and knelt between them. His cock twitched and he groaned, completely mortified.

"Such a greedy little whore," Lucius purred as he ran his hands up Remus' thighs and over his ass to grip his hips. "You just can't wait for my cock, can't you?"

Remus swallowed the bile rising in his throat as Lucius laid down on top of him. When Lucius ground his hips down, making sure that Remus felt his rock-hard cock, Remus couldn't help but whimper softly, though whether it was whimper of dread or of need, Remus wasn't sure. His cock was still painfully hard and the need to come was almost as strong as his fear. Lucius chuckled in his ear and said quietly, "I'm sick of all this Order talk. Why don't we talk about something else?"

He ground his hips into Remus' ass again, and in a desperate attempt to distract him, Remus gasped, "Like what?"

"Like..." Lucius paused contemplatively. "Why are you queer? Why do you like to fuck men?"

"Why do _you_?" Remus spat.

Lucius once again took a handful of Remus' hair and pulled his head back and an uncomfortable angle. "I don't," he said. "I just like to play rough, and Narcissa is... well... _delicate._ But you? I can do whatever I want with you. It really doesn't matter if I hurt you, now does it?"

Remus' head fell forward when Lucius released his hair and suddenly the hard heat on top of him disappeared. Remus heard the sounds of a belt and fly being undone and he squeezed his eyes shut and tried desperately to control his breathing. He felt fingers slip into his crack and play with his hole. His hips jerked of their own accord, his hard cock aching and twitching. The fingers slid down his crack to stroke his perineum before pinching that tender flesh cruelly.

"No," Remus cried through gritted teeth. At that moment his mind over powered his cock and he didn't care if he came or not, he did _not_ want Lucius to fuck him again. He wriggled, trying to roll away, but Lucius' hands clamped down on his hips and held him still. Then the fingers were back, spreading him this time, and he felt the hot, hard head of Lucius' cock nudging his entrance.

With one savage thrust, Lucius entered him. Remus felt something tear, his muscles cramped up against the intrusion, and he cried out in pain, his hard cock momentarily forgotten.

"So tight," Lucius moaned and rested his forehead between Remus' shoulder blades, ignoring his gasps of pain. "If I didn't know any better I'd say it was your first time." He pulled back nearly all the way out before slamming back in and pausing again. "Didn't Black ever fuck you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Remus whimpered. It didn't matter if he told Lucius that, did it? Besides, if he didn't make Lucius angry, maybe it wouldn't be so bad-

"Did you like it?" Lucius asked as the thrust again.

"Yes," Remus sobbed. He wanted Sirius' hands on him- not Lucius'. He wanted to hear Sirius' moans, to see the way his face opened up. He didn't want to be raped, he wanted to make love. He wanted to be with Sirius so badly that the ache of it was enough to challenge the sharp pain that raced up his spine every time Lucius entered him.

Lucius set a punishing pace, his thrusts clearly designed to hurt and punish, and Remus squeezed his eyes shut as the first tears slid down his cheeks. He felt Lucius' tongue on his face, lapping up the tears and he cringed, trying to jerk away. But Lucius simply took hold of his hair again, and held him still. Lucius' hot, stinking breath on his face was almost as bad as the cock up his ass. As Lucius thrust, Remus' still-hard cock rubbed against the stone floor, and Remus was torn between wanting more friction, and wanting to pull his tender flesh away from the rough surface.

Lucius' orgasm drew nearer and his thrusts lost their rhythm, dissolving into mindless rutting, and Remus felt a sharp pain on his neck. Lucius had bitten him in the juncture where his shoulder and neck joined and was now lapping up the blood. Suddenly, with a loud, obscene moan, Lucius came and collapsed on top of Remus. Remus moaned and rocked his hips slightly, trying to relieve his ever-insistent erection. Lucius chuckled breathlessly in his ear and pushed himself up off of Remus to turn him over. "Liked that, didn't you?" he said softly, his hand curling around Remus' cock.

"No, you son of a bitch," Remus snarled and sobbed.

"If feels like you did," Lucius said, raising an eyebrow and pulled.

Remus moaned and his hips bucked up into Lucius' hand. Lucius continued to stroke him, and Remus' excitement grew to a painful level. No matter how long Lucius jerked him off, no matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't come. That damn ring wouldn't let him.

"Don't try to deny it, pet. You're hard for me."

"No," Remus sobbed again, because he _wasn't_ hard for Lucius and he sure as hell didn't enjoy this, but his cock didn't care about his pride.

"No?" Lucius asked, his hand slowing.

"No," Remus repeated, even as his back arched, trying to get more friction on his cock.

"Fine then," Lucius said. He withdrew his hand, stood, did up his pants, and walked out of the room, leaving Remus bleeding and hard on the floor.

-

-

Can I have a review please? Pretty pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Remus was lying on the floor, curled loosely into a ball, dozing. That's all he ever did anymore, doze. He never really slept unless it was after a particularly rough "interrogation" session with Lucius, but even then it was more passing out from pain and exhaustion than actual sleep. It was hard to sleep down here in the almost constant dark, the cold, dripping dampness, lying naked on the rough stone floor. How long had he been in here? About a month, if the pull of the moon was anything to go by. It would be full soon- tonight? Tomorrow night? He couldn't tell.

The sounds of footsteps coming down the hall towards his cell made adrenaline zing through his veins and he scrambled to sit up. No one ever walked down that hall unless they were coming to pay him a visit. And sure enough, after a few moments of mounting tension that felt like his stomach was trying to tie itself in a knot, the footsteps stopped and the door swung open.

Remus blinked at the sudden light and in confusion. It wasn't Lucius silhouetted in the door way, but someone else... and it was more than one someone. It wasn't until one of them spoke that he realized who they were.

"Hello, Lupin."

He would recognize that gravelly voice anywhere. Fenrir Greyback. Remus scrambled to his feet as Fenrir and three other men entered his little cell and shut the door behind them. His heart was pounding wildly. Why wasn't Lucius here? It was always Lucius, and while Lucius was one sick son of a bitch, Remus knew how to deal with him, knew what to expect. But this? He had no idea what Greyback and the others would do to him, and it utterly terrified him.

"Lucius says you're not cooperating," Fenrir said quietly, and then, with an eerie speed that he had possessed for as long as Remus had known him, grabbed Remus by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "He thinks maybe we'll be able to get you to talk. I'm not interested in that so much as I am getting a piece of your pretty little ass." The other men laughed."

Remus glanced past Fenrir to look at them, and vaguely recognized them as members of Fenrir's pack. Four of them... shit. Was that panic constricting his throat or Fenrir's hand?

"So this is what's going to happen, Lupin. We're going to fuck you. Then, if we feel like it, we'll ask you a few questions, and then we'll leave. But don't worry." Fenrir grinned. "We'll come back."

He pulled Remus off the wall and shoved him at the other men. Remus stumbled, but they caught him. He fought to get away from them, but one of them managed to get his arms pinned behind his back and the next instant everything went dark as someone blindfolded him. He was painfully aware that he was naked and trembling, could feel the body of the man who had his arms pinned, and could feel the hands that ran up and down his chest.

"Lucius said we would need this," Fenrir said. "Open your mouth."

Remus clenched his mouth shut and shook his head, struggling to free his hands. Someone punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and he gasped as the spurred gag was forced into his mouth, spreading his jaws wide. The sudden, sparking pain made his eyes water. He was pushed roughly forward and barely caught himself before his face could hit the floor. He couldn't see any of the men because of his blindfold, but he heard them all laugh.

"There we go, Lupin. God, you look good like that, on all fours," Fenrir ran his hands down Remus' back, digging his fingernails in as hard as he could. Remus tried to move away from those hands, but one of them fisted in the hair at the back of his head and yanked his head back to a painful angle. He couldn't move. Suddenly, two dry fingers were shoved into his hole and Remus whimpered in pain. "You're so fucking tight. I think I'll take you just like this: doggie style." Fenrir chuckled and removed his fingers. Remus felt something much larger probe his entrance and before he had time to beg Fenrir to please, just spit on his cock first, don't put in it in dry, please- Greyback was in him, all the way to the hilt and it took all of Remus' self control to reduce his scream to a whimper. Fenrir moaned and started thrusting into Remus so hard that Remus was afraid he'd leave permanent damage. After a few minutes of agonized silence, Remus could no longer hold back his cries of pain. He let out a high pitched, keening whimper every time Fenrir moved.

Fenrir yanked Remus' head back farther. "Shut up, bitch," he snarled. But Remus couldn't help it; it hurt so bad his arms were shaking and he didn't think he would be able to hold himself up for much longer.

"Here," said one of the other men. "This'll keep him quiet."

And suddenly a long, hard cock was being shoved down Remus throat. He let out a muffled, startled yell before the cock hit the back of his throat, making him gag. He wanted to bite down, like he'd bitten Lucius, but the spurred gag was still tearing into his mouth, holding his jaws apart. The only thing he could do was focus on breathing and pray he wouldn't suffocate before the man was done.

It seemed to go on for ages, Fenrir thrusting into him from behind would force him further onto the other man's cock, making him gag and choke. Finally, he felt the man before him spasm, and Remus worked to swallow his come before he inhaled and choked on it. Then Fenrir's thrusts became erratic and a few thrusts later he was being filled with Fenrir's hot, sticky essence. Fenrir pulled out, and Remus felt his arms give out; he let himself sink to the floor, grateful that it was over.

But he'd forgotten the other two men in the room.

When one of them grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over onto his back, Remus lashed out and was amazed when his hand connected with flesh. He was backhanded harshly and rolled over so they could tie his hands behind his back. The man entered him so suddenly and harshly that Remus really did scream.

"I thought we told you to shut up?" the fourth voice snarled, and Remus felt the tip of another cock pass his lips.

"Wait a second, David," said the man currently inside of Remus. "I have a better idea."

He maneuvered them until Remus was on top, sitting on his cock. The man was lying flat on the ground his his hands clamped down over Remus' hips. Remus was slightly confused; he didn't know what he had in mind. And then he felt the other man behind him, forcing a finger into his torn, bloody hole that was already filled. Remus, realizing what was going to happen let out a terrified sob, and the man beneath him grabbed his neck and pulled him down so Remus was lying on his chest. He felt the other man move behind him again, and suddenly it was like he was being split in two. He hadn't thought it would fit. The tearing, burning sensation of before was nothing compared to this. His vision started to go black, and he was thankful. He would pass out and not have to feel the rest of this-

But then they pulled out and thrust in together, and his pain was doubled. He hadn't thought that was possible, it had already hurt so much. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He screamed as loudly as possible. He screamed until he thought his throat would bleed. And to his surprise, Fenrir didn't try to shut him up. He just laughed.

'_Stop, stop, please, stop'_ was the only thought running through Remus' mind, and he truly didn't think that anything could hurt more than this did.

The man beneath him chuckled, grasped his chin, and roughly turned his head to the side. "Look," he said breathlessly, still thrusting. "He's crying." They laughed.

After a while a strange kind of numbness stole over Remus, and his screams turned into breathless little sobs. He didn't feel either of his rapists come, but he felt them pull out and shove him. His hands were still tied, but even if they hadn't been he wouldn't have had the strength to catch himself. He lied there, sprawled on the stone floor, and heard someone say something, though he didn't understand them. A hand fisted in his hair and shook him, the voice repeating itself, but he still couldn't understand. He was thrown back down and a moment later he heard the door close. Was he alone? He couldn't tell. Bound, gagged, and blindfolded he couldn't do anything but pass out, and that's exactly what he did.


End file.
